


The Skeleton Tattoos

by patri_dish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri_dish/pseuds/patri_dish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Gambit is a young 24 year-old man that has already been to hell and back, and he's done with it. He abandoned his old play of employment to move away and start anew. He even got a job at a mundane place and a apartment... However, his past is catching up to him and how will he take it? Will he learn to embrace it again, or fully shut it off and continue his mundane life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Davy

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries... Sorry. Oh and it's in third-person, if that makes a difference.

There was a young man facing away with peach skin, thin eyebrows, and gorgeous hazel eyes that are green with brown specks that looks like someone attempted to spray paint them. Dark brown hair covered by a gray beanie and bangs peeking from bottom of the hand that covers half of his forehead along with a soft beard beginning to form. He’s wearing a yellow leather jacket with a gray and black speckled shirt underneath showing through the unzipped jacket. A few tattoos were showing through his jacket like a small skull in between the thumb and pointer knuckle on his left hand and the hunt of a complex black-lined tattoos on his right wrist. 

“Gambit, David Gambit?” a young woman asked with a faint Boston accent. 

Said women had heart-shaped pink lips, light caramel skin, deep brown eyes, wide-flat nose, curly deep brown hair with auburn tints that ends just below shoulders. She is wearing a teal t-shirt, black skinny jeans, galaxy vans that had small holes on the inner part of the left shoe more holes all around on the right. She shares the same skull tattoo on her left hand. 

The man turned around, his small smile disappearing from his face. He was bantering with the female bartender with a solid black outfit, pale red hair and light brown eyes. She had a smile on her face, intrigued as to how the two knew one another. 

“Ke’ala?” he asked looking at the Hawaiin girl with a confused expression on his face. He had left his small half-shot of vodka on the light wooden bar behind him. David was confused as to why she was coming here, now at a bar. “W-What are you doing?”

“May I have a strawberry-lemonade vodka drink please?” the girl asked the red-haired waitress before sitting down next to the yellow jacket-wearing man. She leaned in and to say,” It’s time you came back,” in a soft-quiet voice. 

David shook his head, not enjoying the idea of her taking him back to the facility that he has tried so hard to get away from. He didn’t want to be the government’s lapdog anymore. The death and mayhem that he caused was not something that he enjoyed, nor watching others being painfully experimented on after he was ‘done’. 

“I ain’t going. They can get as many more they want to improve, but I’m out,” David said standing up and drowning his vodka before turning it over and putting out a few dollars for tip and the drink. He began to walk out when Ke’ala quickly came up, carrying her drink the second the woman bartender put it in front of her. 

“We need you David,” she said. “There’s a confidential threat that might end the world.”

“I’m out,” he repeated before opening the door.

“Davy!” she said in a louder pitch before he fully walked out of the room and walked out and to his apartment. 

Ke’ala sighed, going back over to the bar and finishing her drink. She knew where David lived and planned to stop by after her drink. Let him think that she had given up and catch him off guard. 

“I had a relationship like that,” the bartender said wiping down the place where David was. “Ended when I finally realized he was done dealing with me.”

Ke’ala raised an eyebrow at the bartender before smirking. She thought it was funny that the woman thought David and her were in a relationship previously. She would have laughed if the bartender walked away, but there the woman was looking down at Ke’ala as if she expected the girl at her bar to cry. 

“This is different,” she said before paying for her own drink and leaving it half full. Ke’ala then walked out and began walking to where the man with a yellow jacket lived. 

 

It was a dark apartment, only one light was turned on throughout the one bedroom and washroom apartment. David was there in burgundy gym shorts, no beanie and crazy hair poking up randomly along with his bangs being more spaced out than when with his beanie on. Yet, he was wearing the same shirt, not bothering to change out of it after seeing Ke’ala. 

There was a small shuffle and instantly he stood, two exact copies of him appearing behind him. David sighed, seeing the Hawaiian woman coming out of his kitchen. His duplicates stepped back into their prime before he sat back down again. 

“God damn Ke’ala,” he said agitated. “You never know when to quite.”

“I can persuade you in a better way that I could at the bar,” she said pulling out a knife from god-knows where. She had a smirk on her face before launching at him. 

David easily evaded her, grabbing her arm by the shoulder and forearm before flipping her to the floor. A double of his appeared and got a pressure point in order to temporarily paralyze her hand in that position. The double took the knife and held it to her throat while David prime moved her arm behind her back and began to move it up. 

“Let it go,” he said.

“I got better,” she said before the two fell on the ground as well as an incredibly large sound alarming in their ears only. “While you stayed the same.”

The duplicate got too weak and dispersed, going back into David while he struggled to try and stand. His face was scrunched up, showing the pain he was experiencing before Ke’ala kicked him down and punched him so hard that he blacked out.


	2. How Rude

David woke up, gripping his head as if it could make the intense migraine go away. He looked around the room, seeing bright-instrustrial lights as well as white painted walls. The tiles were the only color and even then it was a light gray. He looked up, seeing a few windows scattered along the ceiling and higher up than he was able to look out of then. The room must have been twenty feet tall and the windows were about half that height. 

“Davy Davy Davy,” a seductive woman’s voice said. “How good to see you again.”

‘Davy’s’ face looked pissed off as he tried to focus in on where the girl was coming from. He wanted to get out of here. They could make him do something horrible, again. Or try to figure how he ticked again. 

The girl came in through a portion of the wall opening and then closing when she came through. It wasn’t Ke’ala. It was a girl with cherry red lipstick, black eyes, harsh eyeliner, jet black hair straightened to a tee, an all black suit and skirt, and looked to be hispanic. She walked up to David, scanning him all up and down. 

“I take it you were about to go to sleep?” she commented meeting his gaze with her own harsh one.

“I was until Ke’ala rudely interrupted,” he answered. 

“And she didn’t grab your jacket. How rude,” she said mocking something David would say.

Now this girl, she had been in bed with David. They had fell passionately in love before he left them. He barely even said goodbye to her, hence her being in such a bitchy mood. Poison seem to align her voice and if he stepped closer to her, David would surely die. 

“Why are you guys so hellbent on bringing me back here?” he asked looking around. “And you upgraded?”

“More people are funding us and we need someone with your particular skills,” she said.

“You mean the way I tortured people?” David asked. “Or killed them?”

“Both,” she said. “There’s a new threat opting to try to expose all of our secrets. We cannot let that happen or all of our lives will be in danger. Russia, Japan, and other countries have allied together to try and discover said truths about us.”

David sighed. “I’m tired,” he said before sitting down lightly. He didn’t want to do that. 

“It could very well turn into World War III if you chose not to help Gambit,” she said before walking out.

He rolled onto his back, moving his hands up to cover his eyes as he slowly moved them down as a way to wake himself up. David was not that good with the idea of war. Especially a world war like the ones they had a while ago. He thought that would never come to be… 

“David,” a soft female voice spoke.

I lifted his hands from his face and turned to look at where the voice came from. It was Ke’ala dressed in a tight jumpsuit that they used for training units. Typically the newbies had gray jumpsuits while the more experienced ones had black; but Ke’ala was wearing a gray and she’s been part of this government experiment longer than David has been. 

“Get up and put this on,” she said throwing him a gray one. “We got a new trainer who’s going to improve our skills.”

David groaned and rolled over, still laying on the tile floor in the empty room. He was tired and didn’t want to train. He didn’t want to realize just how out of practice he was compared to everyone else who stayed. 

“Get your ass up,” she said kicking him.

David winced when kicked, but didn’t do anything in response. Another kick in the same spot got the same reaction as the first. It wasn’t until a gun shot boomed through the room that the man jumped up and looked in the direction that the gun came from. He saw an older man with a graying beard there with a solid black pistol with smoke coming out of it. It was pointed up towards the ceiling as the man himself had an all black suit on. He had a thin face with chiseled features along with a strong Italian-shaped nose that curved down slightly, as well as a scar going over his pale pink lips making them seem more gray than they actually were. 

“What the hell?” David asked scrunching his face in anger. 

The man smirked,” Name’s Connors. Vester Connors. I’m your instructor.”

“Is this how you plan to wake me up every morning or some shit?” David asked, his ears still ringing from the unexpected gunshot. 

“If you do not get up the first time Roca kicks you,” Vester said with all seriosity in his tone of voice.

David glared at him, not liking this. He didn’t want to deal with a trigger-happy man training him. He also knew that the man standing before him was ex-military as they were on the navy together, before all of this went down. 

“Oh and you’ll have to move in here,” Ke’ala added. “Which should be an upgrade.”

David shifted his glare to the women and stated,” I like where I live. Nobody else lives there and my job is close.”

“What is it? Drink at the bar and flirt with the bartender?” Ke’ala asked looking at him with slightly squinted eyes. 

“No. I work at a little music store down the street. The pay’s pretty good and so are the people that come in there,” he said.

The two government lapdogs snickered at his comment about his job. They found it funny to work at such a light-hearted place. As if a person like David couldn’t possibly be working at a place that mundane. 

He stood up and rolled his eyes. David just wanted to go back to that life. The life to where he felt normal. Where he could interact with people without them dying at the end of the little conversation they held. 

“Go ahead and change. Roca will show you to the new training facility when you are ready,” Vester said before walking out. 

“I’m tired. I’m going home and then to bed,” David informed the military man. 

“No you aren’t. It is 0-Five-hundred and we are going to whip you into shape,” the man said sternly. 

“I’m going home,” David said just as stern.

Vester went up the the duplicating man, grabbing him by the throat and putting the barrel of the solid black pistol to his temple. The man had anger coursing through him, but the hold on his gun was still. Dangerously still. Like the man can and will shoot David if he stood out of line. One wrong movement and bam, a corpse of the former yellow-jacket-wearing man on the floor. 

David smirked,” Go ahead. Not like you need me or anything.”

Vester stopped when Ke’ala spoke up in a way that seemed to bring up the point that the man was indeed important. The pistol lowered and then David was pushed backwards. He groaned, fixing his shirt and then slowly got dressed. He was being forced to train for something he doesn’t want to do. That David despises the thought of doing again.

To kill again.


	3. Trouble at the Disc Shop

David fell onto the cold wooden ground. It was a dark ebony-wood floor with crimson walls. The beloved training room looked more like a creepy old mansion bedroom in a horror movie than a training room that had blood stains from people getting too rough while fighting. There was assorted guns, swords, knives, shields, and other weapons decorating the walls along with matching ammo. 

“Jesus,” he muttered before lightly putting his hand to his lip. The bitch cut his lip with a blade. A blade that came out of her hand. He glared at her, choosing to get up only to get knocked down by another girl with a powerful kick to his torso. He banged his head against the floor for a moment before closing his eyes again. 

“Don’t you two know when to stop?!” he exclaimed. 

The two girls snickered, enjoying the idea of the man on the ground being beaten by their hand. And it was so easy too. It had been three years since they last went up and he took them both and won within seconds. It was because he wasn’t afraid to kill, to cross the line as he already had. 

Now though, now he didn’t want to even go near that line. He didn’t want to hurt them while they, they didn’t mind giving him a busted lip or broken arm. The two girls just thought that as wounds that could heal and they both loved the idea of hurting a man that used to be so prideful. So quick to show off his particular skills without much warning.  
“Don’t you know when to actually decide to fight someone?” the ex girlfriend asked bending down towards David.

“Jesus Christ Aurora,” he said looking up at her. 

“You are lazy and out of practice,” Aurora said. “Even I can defeat you by myself without weapons of any sort.”

“I’m quite aware,” he muttered before slowly standing up. Dark bags began to appear under his eyes. David was tired, exhausted, and had to be at his work in two hours. It was not a good look for him nor a good time.

“I think that’s enough for today,” Vester said proudly. “0-Five-Hundred tomorrow. Be here ready to get your ass beat again, Gambit.”

David groaned and began to walk out. He didn’t care about changing back as he would have to again when he got home. Ke’ala walked beside him before taking the opposite turn when they exited the crimson training room. He found his way out and began to go home. 

 

An hour passed before he opened up his apartment door and fell onto his couch. Sleep threatened David, but he couldn't risk missing work and so he got back up and decided to get food instead. 

He took three steps from his comfy tan couch and was already in the archway of his kitchen. He got food as some way to get energy back into him before his long shift. David fixed himself a sandwich before the alarm went on his phone, telling him to leave. He sighed before grabbing his yellow leather jacket and work shirt, putting both on before walking out with the sandwich in hand. He ate the sandwich while going to his work place. When he walked in, he saw a gun pointed at the cashier. 

Instantly, the multiplying man attacked the person and took the gun from the robber’s hand. He got a glance at the face, seeing Vester there with a devilish smirk on his face. David sent a solid punch to his torso and then a kick in between Vester’s shoulder blades. The man elbowed David before running off. He looked at the female cashier.  
“Are you alright?” he asked her with all concern and seriousness written on his face. 

“I figured you worked out, but I didn’t know that you could fight people,” she said obviously in shock of just having a gun in her face. 

“Uh yeah… I was in the military for a while,” David answered truthfully. “Learning how to fight was part of boot camp.”

The girl looked confused as she flipped back her blonde hair. She blinked, showing her pink eyeshadow for a second before the makeup was hidden behind her thick eyelashes. She also had pink lip gloss on that lined her thick lips and her hair was just barely covering her pale ears. 

“Really?” she asked suddenly twirling her hair as a way to flirt. “For how long?” 

“Uh… Seven years,” he said and went back to clock in. Only seven more hours until he could go home and sleep. 

“Do you know how to handle a gun?” she asked.

David nodded awkwardly, not sure how he felt about her flirting. He thought it weird that she found him being in the army a turn-on. That made him feel uncomfortable as well.  
“Will ya show me sometime?” she asked.

“Uh… No… I uh, don’t own one,” he answered honestly as he went to go and grab CD’s to replace. He had lied in order to get away from her. He went to slowly put the CD’s away. David tried to focus on his job. The man with dark-brown hair needed to get through his shift without anything else going wrong. Or having his night activities meet with his day activities. 

And it was good, nothing seemed to interfere… That was until he noticed a particular auburn-haired woman walked in and instantly migrate towards him. David groaned, moving one of the few guitars the small shop had on display back onto the shelf. He glared at Ke’ala.

“I got two hours left in my shift. Can’t you wait until then?” he asked her in an unamused monotone. 

“You’re staying late for a reason,” she stated while scanning the room to see if there was someone she needed to kill. The Hawaiian woman saw the female worker and stepped towards her. Quickly, David gripped Ke’ala’s arm as to stop her from hurting his co-worker. He didn’t want more bloodshed. He doesn’t want to lose the only thing he had. The only mundane thing he had. His job. His source of income. 

“Just go to my house and wait for me there,” David said. “Please.”

Ke’ala glanced at David’s grip on her arm before staring into his hazel eyes. She narrowed her own set of eyes as if to see if his plea was a genuine one. He was never one to beg for something, at least not during the time that she knew him. Not once in seven years had Ke’ala hearn him plead for something, he only ever asked or demanded. This use of words, the man that David had become, confused Ke’ala. Surely this was his ‘ordinary human’ act and not what he’s actually turned into. Or that’s what she hoped.


End file.
